List of Marvel Comics Features
The following is a list of all features, especially characters, who originally appeared in Marvel Comics or in other Marvel Comics adaptations, and were later adapted to the Marvel Extended Universe. Characters Introduced in Movies [[The X-Men|Introduced in The X-Men]] * Logan / Wolverine * Charles Xavier / Professor X * Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto * Scott Summers / Cyclops * Jean Grey * Ororo Munroe / Storm * Raven Dalkhome / Mystique * Hank McCoy / Beast * Wade Wilson / Deadpool * Anna Marie / Rogue * Bobby Drake / Iceman * Piotr Rasputin / Colossus * Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler * Ellie Phimister / Negasonic Teenage Warhead * Jubilation Lee / Jubilee * William Stryker † * Deputy Anderson † [[Avengers v X-Men|Introduced in Avengers v X-Men]] * Warren Worthington III / Archangel * Tony Stark / Iron Man * Steve Rogers / Captain America * Thor * Bruce Banner / Hulk * Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Clint Barton / Hawkeye * T'Challa / Black Panther * Vision * Sam Wilson / Falcon * Nick Fury * Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Peter Maximoff / Quicksilver * Zzzax † * Daisy Johnson / Quake * James Rhodes / War Machine * Caliban † * Remy LeBeau / Gambit * Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Laura Kinney / X-23 * Johnny Blaze / Ghost Rider * Scott Lang / Ant-Man * Elizabeth Braddock / Psylocke * John Allerdyce / Pyro * J.O.C.A.S.T.A * Dum Dum Dugan † * Jim Mortia † * Gabe Jones † * James Montgomery Falsworth † [[The Thunderbolts|Introduced in The Thunderbolts]] * Frank Castle / Punisher * Elektra * Boris Bullski / Titanium Man * Flash Thompson / Agent Venom * Thaddeus Ross / Red Hulk * Sinthea Schmidt / Sin * Johann Schmidt / Red Skull * Agent Bob * Betty Ross / Red-She Hulk [[ Wolverine (film)|Introduced in Wolverine (film)]] * Arkady Rossovich / Omega Red † * Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis / Avalanche * Vanessa Carlysle / Copycat * Sean Cassidy / Banshee * Mortimer Toynbee / Toad * Jack Hammer / Weasel [[ The Uncanny Avengers|Introduced in The Uncanny Avengers]] * Nathaniel Richards / Kang the Conqueror † * Terminatrix † * Marcus Kang † * Immortus † * Brock Rumlow / Crossbones † * Mallory Jansen / Madame Hydra / Viper * Erik Kilmonger * Shuri * Thanos [[Captain America (film)|Introduced in Captain America (film)]] * Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier † * Tony Masters / Taskmaster † * Sharon Carter / Agent 13 * Heinrich Zemo / Baron Zemo † * Nathaniel Essex / Mister Sinister † * Doctor Zander Rice [[ Cyclops and Jean Grey|Introduced in Cyclops and Jean Grey]] * Alex Summers / Havok * Michael Baer / Blockbuster * Philippa Sontag / Arclight * Vertigo * Christina / Angel Dust [[ The Mighty Thor|Introduced in The Mighty Thor]] * Loki * Odin * Lady Sif * Surtur † * Fandral * Hogun * Volstagg * Heimdall * Valkyrie * Laufey [[ The Hulk|Introduced in The Hulk]] * Rick Jones / A-Bomb * Samuel Sterns / The Leader * Cain Marko / Juggernaut / Abomination † * Emil Blonsky † [[ Rogue and Iceman|Introduced in Rogue and Iceman]] * Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat * Robert Hunter / Nitro [[ Black Widow (film)|Introduced in Black Widow (film)]] * Janice Lincoln / Beetle * Lonnie Lincoln / Tombstone † * Yelena Belova * Madame B † * Ivan Petrovich Bezukhov * En Sabah Nur / Apocalypse † [[ The X-Men: Horsemen|Introduced in The X-Men: Horsemen]] * Shiro Yoshida / Sunfire * Lorna Dane / Polaris * Warren Worthington II † [[ Avengers: Forever|Introduced in Avengers: Forever]] * Ultron * Arcade * Maxwell Dillon / Electro * Darren Cross / Yellow Jacket * Helmut Zemo / Baron Zemo * Krakoa [[The Iron Man|Introduced in The Iron Man]] * Phil Coulson * Justin Hammer / Detroit Steel * Happy Hogan * Howard Stark † * Maria Stark † [[ Black Panther (film)|Introduced in Black Panther (film)]] * Nakia * Hunter / White Wolf * Romanda † * N'Jobu * W'Kabi * Zuri * Ayo * Okoye * T'Chaka [[ The Thunderbolts 2|Introduced in The Thunderbolts 2]] * Citizen V * Abner Jenkins / Mach-IV * Melissa Gold / Songbird * Erik Josten / Goliath † * Karla Sofen / Meteorite * Norbert Ebersol / Fixer † * Norman Osborn / Green Goblin [[Wolverine 2|Introduced in Wolverine 2]] * Keniuchio Harada / Silver Samurai † * Noburo Mori * Mariko Yashida * Yukio * Shingen Yashida [[ Thor 2|Introduced in Thor 2]] * Hela * Midgard Serpent † * Skurge [[Rogers|Introduced in Rogers]] * Doctor Faustus † * Flag Smasher † * Lemar Hoskins / Battlestar * John Walker / U.S. Agent † [[ The Defenders (film)|Introduced in The Defenders (film)]] * Matt Murdock / Daredevil * Jessica Jones / Jewel * Luke Cage / Power Man * Danny Rand / Iron Fist * David Cannon / Whirlwind * Claire Temple / Night Nurse * Colleen Wing * Foggy Nelson * Misty Knight * Stick * Karen Page * Trish Walker [[ The Iron Man 2|Introduced in The Iron Man 2]] * Whitney Frost / Madame Masque * Anton Vanko / Crimson Dynamo † * Arthur Parks / Living Laser Mentioned Only * Victor Creed † * Cletus Kasady * Chituari * Calvin Zabo * Peggy Carter * Herman Zemo † * Hilliard Zemo † Category:Lists